Emmett's Part Time Job
by TiffyLee
Summary: Emmett decides to get a job. Alice makes a challenge out of it. R&R!


Emmett's Part Time Job

_**Chapter 1: Getting a Job**_

**EmPOV**

"I've decided that I'm going to get a job!" I announce to my family one morning.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, like I was saying something stupid and it needed to be explained.

"Weellll, because we're not in school anymore, Rosalie is alllways busy with Nessie, no one wants to wrestle with me any more, and it's just plain boring around here since the Volturi incident." I explained in a professional voice.

"You could always go shopping with me and Rose. Nessie could always us more clothes." Alice said, already knowing the answer.

"Hell no, I'm not going there again." I got a shiver down my spine just thinking about what happened the last time. I'm never going anywhere near that place again, exceptionally with Alice. Edward chuckled, I guess from having read my thoughts. I glared at him.

"You could always help me repaint the living room." Esme said.

"Could I paint it to look like there was a blood bath in here?" I asked her hopefully.

"On second thought, I don't think I need any help." She said, walking out of the room, most likely to hide the red paint that was in the garage, not that I couldn't smell it out.

"I would wrestle you, but since you threw me through the wall the last time, Esme has prohibited us to, remember?" Jasper said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. That was soo fun." I said, thinking back to that day, knowing that I would have beaten him if Esme hadn't interrupted.

"You wouldn't have beaten him Emmett. You never do. He was in the Civil War, remember?" Edward reminded me for the millionth time.

"Well, I have to get to work, so Emmett, I hope you find a job." Carlisle said doubtfully, on his way out the door.

Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I were sitting at the table looking through the want ads.

"What kind of job do you have in mind Emmett?" Bella asked me.

"Something fun." I told her.

"What about at an ice cream parlor?" Edward asked.

"And have to smell it all day. No thanks. I don't want to have to smell that disgusting smell all day." I said.

"How about a beauty parlor?" Bella suggested.

"NO." I yelled. "I don't want a job to that has anything to do with that kind of stuff."

"Ok, ok." Bella said, while trying to hold back her giggles. I guess Alice or Edward told her what happened.

"Well there is a pet store that needs a part time employee, but I don't think that would be a good idea." Jasper said.

I grabbed the paper out of his hands. "And why not? I think I could be really good at the job."

"Well for the obvious reason. You're a vampire, and animals have an instinct to run from us." Edward explained, smiling. Such a smart ass.

"It's not like I'll be hunting them."

"They'll still try to run from you." Bella told me.

"They won't be able to run far. They're going to be in cages. And even if they weren't in cages, they still won't be able to out run me."

"It's still not a good idea to work there." Jasper said.

"I don't care." I said, getting out of my seat and grabbing my car keys. "I'm still going to apply for the job."

"Apply for what?" Esme asked, walking in through the front door with Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie.

"Apply for a job at the pet store." I answered, walking past them to the door.

"Oh, no. I don't have to be a psychic to tell that that's a bad idea." Alice said.

"We've already told him that, but of course he doesn't care." Edward told them.

"You got that right." I said, walking out the door and getting in my car to put in my application.

About 10 minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot to the pet store. I got out of my Jeep and walked into the store. I went up to the counter where some girl was standing, looking at a fashion magazine. When she looked up, her heart started to beat faster, her eyes widened, and she dropped the magazine.

"Hello. I'm Emmett Cullen." I told her, smiling.

"H…Hell…o." she stuttered. "I'm… Kim."

"I would like to apply for a job." I said.

"Um, ok. Just, um, let me go get the boss." Kim said, starting to go down a little hall, while turning to try to look at me every few seconds.

That was when I heard all the commotion going on behind me. I turned around and saw that all the animals in the room were yelling and trying to get as far away from me as they could.

"What is all that noise?" I heard a man say down the hall that Kim went down. "Can't you keep just a few simple animals in order Kim?" He was starting to yell.

"I'm sorry sir, but someone wants to apply for a job." Kim said, a little scared.

I turned to the animal. "Shut up or I'll snap all your necks." I growled quietly so the people down the hall wouldn't hear. I bared my teeth at them and they quieted down, but they still had a look of utter horror in their eyes. I turned around right as the man and Kim walked into the room.

"Did you make the animals stop?" he asked.

"Yes I did, sir." I answered.

"See Kim. At least _someone_ knows how to control the animals." he told her. Kim looked a little sad, probably thinking that she was going to get fired. He looked like he was thinking the same thing. But I wouldn't know, since I'm not Edward.

"I'm Emmett. I came here to fill out an application." I told him quickly, before he got the chance to fire her.

"There's no need for that, since I've seen what you can do. I'm Nathan, and you got the job. You just have to fill out all the paper work, so we can have your information. You can start tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning, if that's fine by you.

"Yes. Thank you so much." I said shaking his hand. When he took his hand back, he shook it. I guess I squeezed a little to hard. I'll have to work on that so I didn't hurt the poor guy.

He gave me the paper work, I thanked them one more time, and left to celebrate my new job. This was going to be so much fun.

_**Chapter 2: Challenge**_

**EmPOV**

When I got home and told everyone that I got the job, they didn't look happy at all for me.

"Come on, I thought you would be happy for me. Why aren't you happy?" I asked them.

"We know that it's going to turn out bad, that's why you idiot." Alice said, like it was completely obvious.

"How could it possibly turn out bad?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

"Come on. Even you can't be that stupid. You have to see that people will start to notice how that animals react to you." she said.

"I can control the animals. Today they started to act up and I told them to be quiet and they listened." I told her smugly.

"Yeah, I know. You told them to be quiet or you would snap their necks. That is not the way to control an animal." She told me, making everyone else laugh quietly.

"I don't care, it worked. If you think you can do a better job at it then why don't you get a job there too? Then we could see who is better." I challenged her.

"Fine, maybe I will." She said, surprising everyone in the room.

"You know what's going to happen if you take him up on the challenge, so why are you even bothering with it Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"Because I know I can do a better job than he can. I bet Nessie could even do a better job at it than him." She stated.

"We all know you can, and we have no doubt that Nessie could to, but why are you trying to prove it… again?" Jasper asked.

"Because I like proving that I'm better than Emmett at things." She said, smiling.

"Yeah right. Like you can be better at this than me. I'm good with animals." I said.

"Yeah, killing them." Edward said.

"Whatever, I'll show you." I said, walking out the door to go hunting.

**APOV**

Shortly after Emmett left, I left to go to the pet store. _I'll show Emmett. _I thought. _I can do a better job than he can._

When I got to the pet store I walked up to the girl behind the desk, who I already knew from my vision with Emmett.

"Hello. I'm Alice. I would like to apply for a job." I told her.

"Oh, um, wait one moment please." she said, walking down the back hall. While she was walking away, I got a sudden vision. When it was over, I had to stop myself from not laughing out loud.

She was back in a minute with Nathan. He was walking toward me trying to read papers. "This is Alice, sir. She would like to apply for a job." Kim was telling him. "Well we," he was saying when he looked up and stuttered to a stop. His heart picked up a couple notches and he couldn't look away from me.

"Well you, what sir?" I asked him, trying to be helpful.

"Well we….. could…. always use more help." he said, not looking away from me. I saw Kim look at him immediately. "But sir, we just hired someone early this morning." she reminded him. "Yes," he said finally looking away from me to look at Kim. "and like I said, we could always use more help." he said looking back at me. "Well, I'll just have you fill out all the paper work, and we'll see what we can do for you." he said sweetly to me, with a smile.

"Ok, will do." I told him in an equally sweet voice with a smile of my own, making his heart skip a few beats.

He handed me the papers and a pen, and I got busy filling it out. Nathan tried to get back to his papers, but he kept taking a peak at me every few seconds. When I was done, I handed the papers back to him, and he looked over them quickly.

"Ok. Everything looks good to me. So you can start tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning. Will that be fine with you? Not to early is it?" he asked me.

"Yes, that will be fine with me, and no, that's not to early for me." I told him, trying not to roll me eyes. With someone that has forever and needs no sleep, to early, ha.

"Well good, then I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said walking out the door. Now the challenge begins.

_**Chapter 3: the Rabbits**_

**EmPOV**

The next morning, Alice and I got into my jeep and headed to work. When we got to work, Nathan was waiting for us.

Nathan looked a little shocked to see us together as we got out of the car. "I guess… you both know each other then?" he asked us. I could tell that he looked a little sad about that.

"Yes." I said, walking around the car, putting my arm around Alice's shoulders. His face fell even more, and I had to stop breathing so I wouldn't laugh.

"Yes, sir. We're brother and sister." Alice said, guessing what I was trying to do to the poor guy. I could see that Nathan cheered at the thought that me and Alice weren't together, together. I couldn't hold the laughter anymore. Alice hit me in the ribs with her elbow to shut me up, but I still couldn't stop laughing.

We followed Nathan into the store while he was explaining what we had to do today. He told us that we were going to feed the animals and clean their cages. Well that shouldn't be to hard.

He showed us were all the food and cleaning supplies was, then he went into his office to do paper work, or so he said. I could here the TV going softly, turned on a sports channel.

"Well Alice, what do you want to do? Feed or clean, or do you want to split everything?" I asked her.

"Let's just split it and see who does a better job, ok?" she said.

"Ok, you're on." I agreed. "But no cheating."

"I can't promise anything." she said, heading to the storage room. I followed her and when we got everything we needed, we went different ways and got to work.

I went over to the cute little bunnies and feed them. While they were busy eating, I tried to clean their cages, but every time I stuck my hand in to clean, they would start to go crazy. "Just hold still bunnies so I can clean up your mess." I told them. They wouldn't listen on bit. "Come on please, little bunnies, don't make me have to hurt you." That only made them become even more crazy. "Fine, be that why." I grabbed the cage, lowered it to the floor and tilted it so that all the bunnies fell out. "Stay there will you." I told them and went back to cleaning the cage. I put fresh wood chips into the cage and set it back on the counter. I turned around to put the bunnies back in the cage, but there was no bunny in site.

"Oh no, what have I done. Here bunnies, bunnies, I promise not to hurt you if you come out of hiding." Still no bunnies, but I could hear their little heart beats. They were all over the place.

I ran to Alice for help. "Alice, will yo-" I said.

"No." she interrupted.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Yes I do." she said, tapping her head.

"Oh, come on Alice. Please?"

"No. You did it, you fix it. It wouldn't be much of a challenge if I helped you, would it now?" she said, while continuing to work.

"Yeah, I guess not. But how am I going to get all the bunnies back into their cage?"

Alice turned around to face me. "Emmett, you're a vampire." she said to fast for humans to hear. "You're fast, you can smell them out and hear them. How do you _think_ you're going to get them? God, you can be so stupid sometimes." she said turning back around to finish cleaning the dog bens.

Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't think about that. Alice might be right about me about being stupid at times.

I got down on the floor and started to crawl around to see if I could find any bunnies. I could hear the bunnies, but they were all over the room. Well there was only about ten, so it shouldn't take to long. I crawled over to were the fish were kept and sniffed like a dog. Yeah, there were two of them under the counter. I reached in real fast and grabbed the bunnies by the ears and pulled them out. They started to squirm and make noises.

Alice came running up to me, at human speed. "What are you doing Emmett?"

"You told me to hunt the bunnies, so I did." I told her, holding up the bunnies. "See, I already got two of them."

"That is _not_ how you handle any animal. Give me those." Alice reached up and took them from my hand, holding them gently. "Shh, it's going to be ok. I'll save you." she said to the bunnies while glaring at me and walking away to put them in their cage.

Well, all I have left is eight more now. I listened and heard a couple more over by the puppies. I walked over there and got down on my hands and knees to look around. I saw a bunny's tail sticking out from behind the dog food. I quietly crawled up to it and quickly grabbed its tail. I saw another one take off in the direction of the fish. Alice came up to me, about to say something, probably about the way I was holding the bunny by the tail, but I rushed past her while handing her the bunny, and pounced on the bunny. I quickly grabbed it and rushed to put in into the cage with the others.

When I put it in the cage, Alice was shaking her head, like she disapproved of what I was doing.

"What's the matter? You told me to fix it, and this is how I'm fixing it." I asked her.

"You're going to end up killing one of the rabbits if you keep acting like this." she said still shaking her head.

"I have already found four, and I haven't hurt any so far."

"Yet." she said, walking away from me, still shaking her head.

I got the next five about the same way I got the first four, but the last one was tricky. It kept running back and forth and in between things that I couldn't reach. Alice had already finished the puppies and the kittens and started on the fish, and all I've done was clean, feed, loss, and find _almost_ all the bunnies. She was going to win the challenge, and I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't.

Right now the bunny was in between two counters, where I couldn't reach and the counters were stuck to the ground so I couldn't just lift a counter and grab the damn bunny. Every time I looked in at the bunny, it would move back even further.

I had finally had enough of the bunny. I put my hand up between the crack, and when my hand wouldn't go any further, I kept pushing. I knew I was going to get him this time. He had no where to run. I grabbed the bunny by his foot and pulled him out. There, I finally got him.

I looked down at the crack and noticed that where my hand had went, there was I giant hole. Well, if you didn't look to long you wouldn't notice it.

All of a sudden the bunny turned and bit my hand. I looked down at the bunny that was trying to get its teeth into me. "You wouldn't like it if I bit you, so stop it." I told him, but it kept on biting. "Fine. I warned you." I grabbed the bunny with my other hand and pulled on it to make it let go, but when I pulled on him, I heard a snap. I looked at the bunny and saw that it was limp. Opps, I accidentally killed the poor bunny.

Alice came running in, apparently from hearing the snap. She immediately looked at the giant hole between the counters. "What did you do to the counters?" she asked looking at me. She looked down to see what was in my hands and her eyes widened. "Why did you kill the poor rabbit? What did it do to you?"

"Which one do you want to know first?" I asked her. She should know to only ask one question at a time.

"Start at the beginning." she demanded.

"Well, first off, all the bunnies got loss and I had to find them."

"I already know that part." she said, sounding angry. "Start with the part about the hole in the counters."

"Well you're a psychic, you should know." I told her.

"I wasn't watching you. I don't always keep an eye on you, even though I probably should the way you are."

"Ok. Well the bunny was in between the counters and I couldn't reach it. I got angry at it and just reached in and pulled the bunny out."

"Now why did you kill it?"

"It was an accident. It bit me, and I asked it nicely to stop, but it didn't. So I tried to pull it loss, but he snapped in my grip." I said look down at the poor bunny. "I really didn't mean to hurt him."

"You should have known that you would kill it. You grip everything to hard. And I know you didn't mean to hurt the rabbit, these things just happen." Alice said, coming over to pat me on the back trying to make me feel better.

Suddenly a woman came through the door. We didn't have time to hide the dead bunny, because she immediately looked at us and saw the thing in my hands. "What happened to the rabbit?" she asked sounding sad.

"It… died." Alice said, trying to come up with an good explanation.

"How did it die?" the lady asked, setting her things down and coming to take the bunny from me.

"We have no idea. Emmett went in to clean the cage and found the poor thing like that. It's just the saddest thing. I hate to see an animal die." Alice said, sounding like she was about to cry, if that was possible.

"Ah. Poor thing. Well I'm just going to go bury it out back in the flower garden. It needs a proper burial." She said, walking to the back door with tears in her eyes.

"You better be glad they don't have cameras in here or that Nathan never came out of his office." Alice said once the woman was out of site.

"Yeah right. Nathan's in there sleeping." I said, listening to his snores.

"You are so stupid." Alice said, storming off.

_**Chapter 3: the Hamsters**_

**EmPOV**

I went back to the room with the bunnies and looked around. There had to be a better way to clean the cages. Right in the center of the room was an empty bin. That must be where you put the animals when you're cleaning their cages. How had I missed that?

I went over to the next cage. There were about six little hamsters in the cage. They were so cute. I picked up the cage and put it in the bin. I opened the cage door and after a while all the hamsters where out of it. Then I went to cleaning the cage. After I had everything cleaned out and new stuff put in, I went to go get the hamsters to put them back in. I looked into the bin, but there were no hamsters to be seen. How in the world could they possibly gotten out? I know they couldn't have climbed out. I looked around the outside of the bin, but I didn't see any holes where they could have possibly got out of. I ran straight to Alice for help.

"Now what?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Did you see what happened to the cute little hamsters? I put them in the bin, but they're not in there anymore." I asked, starting to panic. Someone could easily step on them, especially me.

"They're still in the bin Emmett." she said calmly.

"But I didn't see them."

"Look harder."

I went back to the bin and looked again. I reached in and moved some of the wood chips, and noticed that something was moving beneath them. I gently moved the wood chips around, trying not to hurt the hamsters. Two of the hamsters came running out of the wood chips, trying to escape. I quickly snatched them up and put them in their cage, before they even knew what was happening. I went back to the bin to find the rest. I saw one moving under the woodchips and I reached in to grab it. I just scooped up all the hood chips, with the hamster, and dumped it into the cage. Well, that's three down, three to go. I saw another one move in the wood chips and reached back into the bin before it could get away. I had to chase it for a second, because it was a fast little sucker, but I finally grabbed it. Then something horrible happened. I heard a crunch in my hand. I uncurled my fingers and saw the little hamster, laying motionless in the palm of my hand. I killed another animal.

Alice came running in, already knowing what had happened. "Emmett. You have to be more gentle with the animals. Not all animals are as sturdy as bears." She told me while she gently took the hamster from my open hand.

Right at that moment, the lady that took and buried the rabbit walked into the room. She took one look at the hamster, and nearly lost it. She came rushing over to us and took the hamster out of Alice's hand. She looked back and forth between Alice and I. "What happened?" she asked us, trying to hold back to tears.

Alice and I looked at each other, trying to come up with a good explanation. All of a sudden, Edward walks into the room. He looked at me and winked, then turned to the lady with a pained look on his face. "It was so tragic. I came in here to by a cute little hamster and I found the poor thing laying there, helpless. I went to go get some help, but when I came back it was to late for him." Edward told the lady, about to brake down and cry. The lady was so caught up in his act, that she didn't notice Alice and I quietly laughing. "Isn't that right?" Edward said turning back to me. We quickly stopped laugh just in time when the lady turned back around.

"That's correct. It was just so heartbreaking." I said, playing along. "It's just so tragic, first the rabbit then the hamster. There's just so much you can take in one day." I fell to the ground and stuck my head in my hands, pretending to cry my eyes out. Alice quickly kneed me in the back, making me stop.

"Well… I'm just going to bury him next to the rabbit." she said, walking out of the room, sniffling.

After she was out of ear shot, Edward turned toward both us, with an eyebrow raised. "The rabbit?" he asked. He looked at me then to Alice. He started to laugh all of a sudden. I guess the little traitor told him.

"We all told you it was going to work." he said, still laughing.

"What are you doing here anyways? I know you didn't come to buy a hamster." I asked, just wanting him gone.

"Well, Esme told me to come and check on you." he said, with a smile.

"I doing just fine, so you can go now." I told him, pushing him toward the exit.

"Just fine? You already killed a rabbit and a hamster." Alice said.

"That wasn't my fault, and you know it. I didn't mean to kill them." I said, crossing my arms, starting to get mad.

"You killed them?" the lady asked, walking into the room, dirt on her fingers from digging.

We all turned to her, shocked that we didn't hear her come in. "I… um…." I looked to Alice and Edward for help. They shook their heads at me. I turned back to the lady. "Didn't mean it." I finished lamely.

"I don't care." she yelled at me. "I going to tell Nathan and get you fired." She walked out of the room, headed toward Nathan's office. I quickly walked out of the room, chasing after her. "Wait. Please stop. It was an accident." I yelled.

We got to his office, right as he was waking up, most likely from all the yelling. "What is going on here?" Nathan asked us.

"He killed a rabbit then a hamster. He should be fired." "It was all an accident. I didn't mean any of it." We both said at the same time.

"Stop." he said. "Maggie you go first. What happened?"

"When I walked in I found him holding a dead rabbit. Then I find him with a dead hamster. I find out that he killed both of them." she told Nathan, angrily.

"Well technically, I wasn't the one holding the hamster when you walked in the second time. And it was an accident both times. I was just a little…. rough with the animals." I said, sadly.

"I don't care, you still killed the animals. I'm sorry to have to tell you, but I'm going to have to fire you." he said. "I have to ask you to leave now."

"Ok." I said, walking out of his office and toward the exit.

When Edward and I got home, Jasper came up to Edward and handed him some money. "You betted against me Eddie?" I asked him with a pout.

"First, I've told you not to call me Eddie. Second, of course I did. I knew you wouldn't be able to make it through the day without doing something wrong."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie come down the stairs, and Jasper hand her some money as well.

"Rosy. You to?" I asked her, in disbelief. I at least thought that my own wife woulnd't bet against me.

She gave me a sad smile. "I know how you are swettie." She came up to me and patted me on the back.

"I at least thought you would make it through the day." Jasper told me.

"Pay up Jasper." Alice said, walking through the door.

"Why aren't you at work? You don't get off for another couple of hours." I asked her.

"There's no point in staying when I already won the bet, so I told him that I just couldn't work there anymore." she said, pocketing the money.

"Whatever. I'm going to go hunting." I said, storming out the door.

"Sore loser." Alice yelled out after me.


End file.
